


I'll Help You Find Her

by TricksterNag1to



Category: Gregory Horror Show
Genre: Drabble, Gregory fucking ruins everything, I worked on this at school woag, Internal Monologue, POV First Person, Paranormal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 22:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2523314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterNag1to/pseuds/TricksterNag1to
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little girl with two messy red braids making their way down her back came towards me. “Have you seen my dolly?” she asks me, her voice fragile and so.. broken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Help You Find Her

“I want my dolly…” A loud, sobbing moan fills what seems the constantly empty or full, endless hallways of the Gregory House- Otherwise known as my personal hell. A little girl with two messy red braids making their way down her back came towards me. “Have you seen my dolly?” she asks me, her voice fragile and so.. broken.

“Sorry kiddo.. Want me to help you look for her?” I reply as I ruffle her hair playfully, she reminds me kind of like my kid sister in a way. A bit more depressed maybe, but otherwise just like her. “Yeah…” she sniffles as she takes my hand. Her skin feels… soft like a fabric soft. “So.. what’s you're name kiddo?” I ask, hoping she did know her own name.. not many people here do.

She looks at me with her pale (what I can presume) purple eyes that kinda match her dress. “I.. I don’t remember..” she responds, moving her thumb over the back of my hand. For some reason that really scares me. A child doesn't know their own name. Out of all the things that I’ve seen here that’s the most horrifying.

“What was your dolly’s name then?” I find myself asking, I remember naming my toys after myself as stupid as it sounded. I guess this kid’s name will be Doll in my mind until she tells me. We walk hand in hand through the halls, silence leaking in occasionally aside from her sniffling. “I think her name was Katie..” she finally says after a few minutes, where I find myself looking under someone’s bed.

Some dust, an empty shoebox and a dirty magazine...typical. “What does Katie look like?” I continue to question Doll on her dolly as I pull a spider away from my mouth. “She..” Doll mumbles before I crawl out from under the bed, slamming my head on one of it’s frames first of course. “She what?” I find myself echoing as pop up, noticing Doll isn’t there.

 

“She’s right here!” Doll screams at me from what I can presume was the other side of the room. I instantly flip myself around to find what looks like her, but at the same time isn’t. “Riiiight here!” the what I once thought innocent looking child echoes her bellowing screech, lunging towards me with that feels like all of her strength.

I attempt to throw her off of me to notice her pale green eyes have turned a terrifying purple, her face a neon blue I can vaguely remember from 2009- Out there. Her voice has retreated from it’s previous and timid manner to a raspy, high-pitched snarl. “Doll?” I ask, my normally low and masculine voice cracking and shaking.

The girl in front of me ignores my previous statement completely and begins to fly around the room, chuckling and laughing up a storm. My eyes frantically search the room for something to bring this poor child back down to earth. “Doll!” I attempt to raise my tome and be assertive- two things I borderline suck at. Without thinking I grab the blanket from the bed and toss it at her, but it bounces off and lands a few feet away from me.

Sure the rooms are small on their own, but for a paranormal whatsit and a person the size of myself it almost felt empty. I frantically search through my pockets for all of it’s normal contents, a few buttons, a dollar- I might need that later, some string, my swiss army knife… That’s it! I take the knife and charge at the monster across the room, throwing myself at (an ironic comparison honestly) a ragdoll at her, we fall to the floor with a thump.

Doll is screaming and clawing at my chest, it takes me a few seconds to process the entire situation again. I’m on the floor fighting some sort of satanic child underneath me. A strand of string smacks me in the face as I grab it subconsciously. It’s like a marionette string almost. Her screams of “I want my dolly!” and “I’m right here!” fill the small room as I attempt to think with all of this screaming.

As the thought comes to mind, I take the knife with my free hand and cut the wire with a quick swipe, Doll’s left leg stops kicking me in the stomach and becomes completely limp. Naturally I sense there’s some sort of pattern to this kind of thing and I flick the air next to it. Her right arm goes limp. I just notice that her head is turning like that little girl from the Exorcist.

The odd thing was, it was from the kid that I once knew to the evil monster that was fighting against me. Her voice goes from timid to tremendous about every twenty seconds as I began to panic and smack her head. “Try to get rid of me now?!” Katie.. I’m guessing yells at me when there’s a silent tap on the door seconds before I snap the final two strings- Doll.. or Katie goes limp in my lap.

Suddenly the door whips open and Gregory, the innkeeper of this hellhole waltzes in with his abnormally normal grin across his stupid rat face. “Hello my friend.. I heard a ruckus from down the hall and thought I would take a look…” he sneered, shining his candle around the room. “What happened? You're room seems to be a mess my friend…” the rat continues to somehow taunt.

Wait a second.. this is my room!? We didn’t do a full lap across the house and somehow.. I sometimes forget that this house is real but also.. isn’t real. It’s complicated. “W-we were looking for her lost doll..” I attempt to explain, sweat dripping down my arms in the grossest manner possible.  Gregory laughs again.. he laughs probably twice per sentence in my mind.. at the least probably.

“Well she is the doll herself! When our little friend here was younger, her parents threw her precious dolly away..” he exclaims happily, taking the child from my lap in a manner that makes me feel extremely violated. “Haven’t you ever thought of looking for something until you realize you are the thing you lost?” Gregory quizzes me before leaving with another one of his trademark grins.

Later that evening I lie awake in my bed, the scenario from earlier replaying in my mind over and over again as I smack my head against the wall softly. Doll seemed normal for a Gregory House tennant, better than Cathrine, but not a kind and sympathetic as Neko Zombie. What really happened to her? No parent would just simply throw their child.. or their doll away. At least without telling them.

Why are these thoughts looming my mind?! I was trying to escape since I got to this hellhole of a place… Now my concerns surround the people or animals or plants or even candles and telephones that reside here. This place won’t take my sanity, I just won’t let it. As my eyes slowly droop and my mind- and not my soul begins to wander before one last thought appears in my mind as I drift off to sleep.

“I must find that doll.”


End file.
